petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
1985
1991 was a common year starting on a Tuesday in the current calendar. In Calendars *'Chinese Calendar:' Wood Rat (January 1-February 19), Wood Ox (February 20-December 31) *'Dragon Calendar:' Rooster *'Mobian Calendar:' 3215 Events May *The final matches of the 1984—1985 school year were played. Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup. June *Elena Jenkins, Rowan Khanna, Penny Haywood and Merula Snyde entered the Icy Corridor to investigate. However, they were trapped by the Cursed Ice. With the help of Elena and Penny, they managed to break free. Rowan found a mysterious message, which she was able to translate. Albus Dumbledore gave Elena 100 house points, making Slytherin win the House Cup. September *'September 1:' During the Start-of-Term Feast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ben Copper went missing. Elena Jenkins asked people about him but could not find any useful information. *'September 2:' Elena Jenkins told Minerva McGonagall about Ben Copper being missing. Elena and Rowan searched the Artefact Room, where they found a letter from R. Second-year Slytherins and Ravenclaws learn Reparifarge. Minerva McGonagall offered private lessons to Elena after she did well in the class. *'September 29:' Pippa Macmillan ran away from a Hippogriff and hit a tree in the Forbidden Forest. Her memory of the event was fuzzy, and she thought she was attacked by a werewolf, which is what she told others. October *Rebecca Ortiz became an official member of the Slytherin Quidditch team. *'October 26:' Elena Jenkins heard about rumors that a girl had been attacked by a werewolf. Second year students had an extra-cullicular Flying class, which was attended by at least Elena and Penny Haywood. With the help of Chiara Lobosca, she discovered that the girl who was attacked was a third-year Gryffindor named Pippa Macmillan. *'October 27:' Chiara Lobosca and Elena Jenkins researched ways to make Pippa Macmillan's memories of the attack during the previous full moon more clear, and came to the conclusion a Memory Potion would be the best way. They went to Professor Severus Snape for help, and he showed the two how to brew the potion and gave Chiara her daily dose of Wolfsbane Potion, after which the two brewed their own. At night, as Elena was about to go to her dorm, when she spotted a suspiciously acting Ben. Before he could report that she had found him, however, the two spotted Chiara Lobosca giving her Wolfsbane Potion to a stranger (Remus Lupin). Ben left before Elena could report him found. *'October 28:' Elena Jenkins and Chiara Lobosca met up with Pippa Macmillan, and gave her Memory Potion in order for her to remember the details about her attack. She remembered that the creature that attacked her was in fact a Hippogriff, not a werewolf. Elena met Remus Lupin, who had received Wolfsbane Potion from Chiara in the past. When Lupin learned that Chiara was giving her own Wolfsbane Potion instead of spare potions, he refused to take any more bottles of the potion in the future. That night, it was a full moon, and Chiara Lobosca transformed without control of herself. Elena fought Chiara in her werewolf form to keep her away from Hogwarts and from hurting herself, and after the duel, Chiara got just enough control of herself to redirect herself towards the Forbidden Forest. *'October 29:' Elena Jenkins went to the Artefact Room to return a photo Chiara Lobosca dropped. Chiara told Elena about her past friendship with a girl named Selina and why she never had friends afterwards, after which she officially declared her friendship with Elena. Chiara also told Elena to keep the photo. November *'November 2:' A party was held by Slytherins before their Inter-House Quidditch Cup match against Hufflepuff. Head of Slytherin Severus Snape told Rebecca to win the match. Slytherin beat Hufflepuf. *'November 16:' Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor in an Inter-House Quidditch Cup match. *'Between November 2 and 30:' Skye Parkin received a new Comet 260 as a gift from her father. *'Between November 16 and 30:' Rebecca Ortiz searched for the missing Comet 220 broomstick that Skye Parkin gave to her alongside Orion Amari and Murphy McNully. They found out that the broomstick had been destroyed by Crup puppies, and due to this, Rubeus Hagrid and Rolanda Hooch have Rebecca a new Comet 260. *'November 30:' Gryffindor beat Slytherin in an Inter-House Quidditch Cup match. During the match, Elena Jenkins snuck into the Gryffindor Common Room while Rowan Khanna was guarding the entrance. They were caught by Professor Minerva McGonagall and Angelica Cole. Ben Copper was found in Cursed Ice by Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, and the two freed him. He was taken to the Hospital Wing. December *Ben Copper recovered from his injuries with the Cursed Ice but claimed not to remember anything. *Gryffindors boasted about their victory against Slytherin in front of Slytherin students. Slytherins got revenge by casting jinxes on Gryffindors. *Elena and Rowan went to investigate the Icy Corridor and found the door to the Cursed Vault. In the process, Rowan was injured by an ice blast and had to go to the Hospital Wing to recover. *Elena Jenkins met and befriended Bill Weasley. *The Weird Sisters (at the time consisting of Myron Wagtail, Kirley Duke and Orsino Thurston) met Elena Jenkins and invited her to play the bass guitar at their debut performance at Hogwarts. Many Hogwarts students, including Nymphadora Tonks (who later became a big fan of the band), came to watch the performance. *Donaghan Tremlett became the bass player for The Weird Sisters. Births *'April-early June:' Vector Deaths *Walburga Black School Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Graduating Slytherins *Michael Walker *Emily Jenkins Starting Ravenclaws *Eliza Leaving Staff *Unknown Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher New Staff *Unknown Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher See also *1985 on Harry Potter Wiki *1985 on Wikipedia C: 1985 Category:Years of the Rooster (Dragons)